PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan Speacial-A Charlie Brown Christmas Carol
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Snoopy writes a Christmas story-in the middle of May


A Charlie Brown Christmas Carol

**CHAPTER 1: A CHRISTMAS STORY FOR THE AGES**

"Christmas stories," began Lucy. "it's May and they already have the Christmas decorations up. Write a Christmas story, Fuzzy Face."

Snoopy sighed as he sat atop his doghouse, putting paper in his typewriter. "And it needs memorable characters too," she added. "a protaganist, an antaganist and-of course-a lovable character."

Smiling, Snoopy typed up a few words on his typewriter.

_A Charlie Brown Christmas Carol_

"That's good, Snoopy. Now dig into the story-introduce the characters but DON'T rush into the story either." Lucy warned as the beagle grinned.

Lucy shrugged as she and the Serpent Sisters (alongside Andy, Dominick and Thibault) walked over to Schroeder's house. "I found my star," smiled Snoopy as he continued typing.

_**STAVE 1: MARGAUX'S GHOST**_

_Margaux was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of her burial was signed by her mother, the leader of the Serpent Sisters, the hospital staff and the chief mourner. Sylvia signed it: and Sylvia's name was good upon 'change, for anything she chose to put her hand to. Young Margaux was as dead as a door-nail._

"Why a door-nail?" asked Sally, holding baby Wyatt.

"Why not?" asked Snoopy as he continued typing.

_Mind! I didn't mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. I might have been inclined, myself, to regard a coffin-nail as the deadest piece of ironmongery in the trade. But the wisdom of our ancestors is in the simile; and my unhallowed paws shall not disturb it, or the Country's done for. You will therefore permit me to repeat, emphatically, that Margaux was as dead as a door-nail._

_Sylvia, Holly and Lucille knew she was dead? Of course they did. How could it be otherwise? Sylvia, Holly, Lucille and her were gang members for I don't know how many months. Sylvia was one of the executers, the administrators, the assigns, the residuary legatees, one of her sole friends in Sparkyville and one of the many mourners._

"How's it coming along?" Peppermint Patty asked as she and Marcie walked towards the beagle. "And, if you don't mind the question, what're you writing THIS time?"

Beaming, Snoopy handed the freckled girl the manuscript. It was an understatement to say Peppermint Patty was livid. "WHAT** IS** THIS STUFF?" she shouted. "IT'S GOT **NO DEPTH** OR **ORIGINALITY!**"

Sighing, Marcie shook her head in disbelief. "She HAS a point, Snoopy. You AREN'T Charles Dickens. You need to do this in your own way. But it seems interesting." she explained as she patted the beagle's head. "Besides, even I have to confess it is **BETTER** than your usual '_dark and stormy night_' novels. I KNOW you can make a great Christmas story, Snoopy."

"Are you nuts?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Nope-I'm weird, Sir." retreated Marcie, sticking out her tongue.

"I should've know," the tomboy sighed. "and stop calling me 'Sir'."

Sighing, Snoopy placed his page on the side before taking out a new piece of paper and beginning to re-type his story.

_It was a darky and snowing Christmas Eve night._

"Looks good so far." Marcie criticized. "What happened next? Can I help?"

"Climb aboard, Sweetie," explained Snoopy in his thoughts before gulping. "Just DON'T get into a hissy fit and pull me off the doghouse. The planks holding us aren't too sturdy."

"Go on, continue." she insisted.

_By an empty warehouse, three girls sat around a fire. Their trusty dog-Andy-was with them. Python was dead to begin with. As dead as a door-nail._

"That's better."

With a sigh, Snoopy continued to type as Marcie looked over his shoulder. "Why aren't you writing anything?" she inquired. "Was it something I said?"

"What DO I write now? I only began _A Christmas Carol_." shrugged Snoopy.

"Now you need to write a cast." explained Peppermint Patty. "You need characters everyone will remember."

_Tiny Jim_

"No, no, no!" the tomboy shouted.

"You need something original." Marcie suggested.

_Little Liam_

"Touché, Snoopy." the bespectacled girl praised.

"Thanks, Sweetie." smiled Snoopy with a Cheshire Beagle grin.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE C STANDS FOR CRITICISM**


End file.
